1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woodworking devices and more particularly relates to a device for making joints in the corners of wooden boxes. Even more particularly the present invention relates to an apparatus for making joints in the corners of wooden boxes such as dovetail joints which are made by using a dovetail bit to cut a recess and then filling the recess with a wooden spline. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for making dovetail cuts in the corners of wooden boxes wherein a frame carries an elongated slot, the frame having a recessed portion which registers with the box corner and places the frame and guide at forty-five degree (45.degree.) angles with respect to the corner so that a router mounted upon the guide in traversing the slot makes a spline receptive forty-five degree (45.degree.) dovetail cut across the box corner.